Prompt Drabbles
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Drabbles based off prompts from several places that I posted on tumblr. Various Pairings and Ratings. Most are Kuroko centered but there are other pairings as well. Drabble#2: KuroKasa: "I won't let Kise-kun have you, Kasamatsu-senpai." Rating: M. Warnings: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Short Collection of Kuroko no Basket Prompt Drabbles I posted over at tumblr._

_Drabble #1: Kise Kuroko_

_Prompt: 'Imagine your OTP finding out they're pregnant again after having a miscarriage the first time.'_

-.-

Kuroko's hands shook as he stared at the pregnancy test in his hands. He stared at the little plus sign of the test, wondering if this was all a dream.

It shouldn't be possible.

It _can't_ be possible.

The doctors had said so.

After the first time.

After Kuroko had a miscarriage with their first child.

They said he _couldn't_ get pregnant again.

But he got pregnant.

_Again._

The little plus sign in the middle of that pregnancy test in his hands was proof of that.

Kuroko felt a tear drop to his shaking hands and he suddenly lost all energy and fell sitting on his knees on the ground with a soft thud. His hands gripping the pregnancy test tightly on his lap

He's pregnant.

He's pregnant _again._

He can have a _family_.

He can have a family with _Kise_ now.

"Tetsuyacchi?"

Hearing his name, Kuroko turned to the door and saw Kise. Beautiful, sweet Kise standing in his pilot uniform. That's right, Kise was returning today from Paris.

Kise stared worriedly at Kuroko. When he called out that he was home, there was no answer but he knew Kuroko was home since he's shoes were still there. So when he heard a soft thud in the bedroom, he grew worried. His worries increased when he saw Kuroko just sitting on the floor staring at his lap. His eyes widened when Kuroko turned to him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Tetsuyacchi, are you okay? What happened?" Kise immediately asked, rushing towards the young teacher.

"Ryouta…kun…" Kuroko smiled and Kise lost his breath. He hadn't seen that smile on Kuroko's face since… _the first time he was pregnant_.

Kise's eyes widened and he looked down at the pregnancy test in Kuroko's shaking hands. Kuroko shakily loosened his fingers gripping the test and showed Kise the little blue plus sign with a large smile.

"I'm pregnant, Ryouta-kun."

Kise shook; in disbelief or happiness, or maybe even both. He smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko and pressed his nose against the other's neck. "You're pregnant."

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the larger body, shaking as more tears fell. "We're going to be a family, Ryouta."

Kise pulled back and laid a soft kiss on Kuroko's lips as tears fell softly from his honey eyes. "This time, we'll definitely be a family, Tetsuya."


	2. Chapter 2

_Drabble #2 Kuroko Kasamatsu __**R-18**_

_Prompt: Tags from a picture of Kuroko wearing Kaijou's uniform and knee-high socks like Kasamatsu does. A friend of mine reblogged it on tumblr and tagged it with Kuroko/Kasamatsu and my brain couldn't help but write it. _

-.-

"Kuroko—_ughh_—stop i—_ahhhh_!"

Kasamatsu threw his head back and moaned when Kuroko gave a particularly hard suck. Biting his lips to prevent more moans, he tugged on Kuroko's head, silently telling him to stop.

But Kuroko didn't stop. Instead, he took Kasamatsu even deeper in his mouth and squeezing his base with his hands lightly. Kasamatsu's grip on Kuroko's hair tightened as he tried to suppress the moan threatening to come out.

But Kuroko wouldn't have any of that and proceeded to trace _his_ senpai's opening. Kasamatsu winced and tugged at Kuroko's head as his finger entered him, stretching him for what was about to come.

"K-Kuro-_ughh_-stop it!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, his voice shaky from the pleasure going to his head.

Kuroko stayed silent as he inserted another finger into the tight hole and Kasamatsu moaned as Kuroko managed to find his prostate. He felt Kuroko stretching him and touching his prostate and it was driving him nuts.

Kuroko opened his eyes as he continued to suck Kasamatsu's length. His sky blue eyes darkened even more with lust when he saw his senpai's red face and panting for more but trying to resist as best as he could. Quietly smirking, Kuroko traced his tongue over the vein on Kasamatsu's length and simultaneously harshly scrapped his prostate.

Kasamatsu groaned in pleasure as white hot pleasure shot up his spine arching it off the wall he was leaning against and released right then and there.

Kuroko eagerly gulped down the essence and slowly sat up, staring at his senpai with lust filled eyes. Softly smiling, Kuroko leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kasamatsu's mouth before leaving a trail of saliva to the older teen's ear.

"I won't let Kise-kun have you, Kasamatsu-_senpai_,"

Kasamatsu knew that Kise couldn't save him now.


End file.
